My Feelings to You
by Misamime
Summary: [FukuixOC] Kanzaki Yukari , adalah sahabat Kensuke Fukui , mereka berdua itu sangat dekat , malah bisa dibilang seperti orang pacaran , padahal hubungan mereka itu hanya sebatas sahabat . tapi diam-diam mereka berdua itu saling menyukai /bad summary/ GAJE/ kemungkinan two-shot / mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi . tapi OC di cerita ini milik misa **_

_**Warning :** __OOC , TYPO , GAJE , ABAL_

_**Genre : **Romance , humor (gagal) de el el _

_**Pairing : **Fukui Kensuke x OC  
_

_**perhatian! fic ini di buat karena si author sedang jatuh tjinta sama Fukui! **  
_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , DON'T FLAME!**

* * *

_Namaku adalah Kanzaki Yukari , aku berumur 18 tahun , bersekolah di SMA Yosen kelas 3, aku memiliki rambut bewarna coklat yang panjangnya sebahu_

_. Aku ini lebih senang bergaul dengan laki-laki , kenapa? Entahlah aku tidak tahu , yang penting kalau bersama mereka itu menyenangkan . _

_Aku ini dekat dengan Anggota reguler klub basket Yosen , karena aku adalah sepupu dari pelatih basket SMA Yosen –diantara anggota reguler itu, aku ini paling dekat dengan orang yang bernama Kensuke Fukui , atau mungkin—bisa dibilang dari dulu aku menyukainya –banyak orang-orang yang menganggap aku dan Kensuke itu pacaran , padahal kita hanya sahabat. _

_dan ada juga gosip di sekolah kalau Kensuke juga menyukaiku . tapi itu hanya gossip..._

* * *

Yukari sedang duduk di mejanya , dia menatap butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit . entah karena apa Yukari menghela nafas berat , tapi di saat dia menghela nafas itulah ada orang yang memasukkan sedotan jus ke mulut Yukari , Yukari pun langsung menyeruput jus itu

*sluurppp*

"hmmm... rasa anggur?" kata Yukari sambil menatap orang yang memberinya jus itu yang duduk di depannya itu atau bisa dibilang –Kensuke Fukui

"BINGO! Nih , buat kamu aja deh , aku tidak suka jus Anggur dari produk ini" Fukui memberikan jus itu kepada Yukari , tunggu... kalau Fukui bicara seperti itu , apa berarti sebelumnya Fukui meminum jus itu!?

"Kensuke—sebelum aku meminum jus ini apa kamu sudah meminum jus ini?" tanya Yukari agak ragu

"hm? Iya , aku meminumnya dulu sebelum aku memberikannya kepadamu . awalnya ingin aku buang—tapi karena sayang aku berikan saja kepadamu" jawab Fukui blak-blak kan , gak usah di tanya lagi. Si Fukui emang gitu orangnya , ngomong apa yang ada di kepalanya

_Jadi... barusan ciuman gak langsung dong! _

Yukari berdiri dari bangkunya , dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dari bangkunya itu , Fukui yang penasaran itu bertanya kepada Yukari

"mau ke mana, Yukari?"

"aku mau ke toilet!" Yukari langsung berlari meninggalkan Fukui .

* * *

Di dalam Toilet

Yukari berjongkok , dia menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . wajahnya sudah merah bagaikan tomat

_Haaah—aku udah biasa sih dapat minuman 'bekas' dia , tapi lama-lama seperti itu kan jadi maluu! Dan Kensuke! Kenapa kau itu terlalu blak-blak kan sih!? _

Yukari terus curhat kepada dirinya sendiri , sampai ia mendengar ada perempuan yang masuk ke dalam toilet sambil membicarakan Fukui

"eh!? Kamu mau ngasih surat cinta ke Fukui-senpai!? Bukannya dia udah punya pacar ya?" kata si cewek A

"eeh?! Masa udah punya pacar sih!?" jawab si cewek B

"tapi gak tau sih , kalau cewek 'itu' memang pacarnya atau bukan , tapi mereka berdua itu deket banget sih! Kayak orang yang pacaran! Kalau tidak salah namanya... Kanzaki Yukari"

_Aku mau keluar...tapi ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku , nanti aja deh keluarnya—kalau mereka udah pergi _

"ooh? Kanzaki-senpai? Mereka gak pacaran kok! emang sih kayak orang pacaran , tapi hubungan mereka itu hanya sebatas sahabat tuh , jadi aku masih punya kesempatan kan?"

"hmm... iya juga sih , memangnya kamu mau ngasih suratnya kapan?"

"sekarang!"

"kalau begitu ayo kita kekelasnya! Hihihi" kedua cewek itu langsung berlari meninggalkan toilet

***DEG***

_Sekarang? ...bagaimana kalau Kensuke menerima surat cewek itu—dan menerima perasaan nya... tidak! Aku tidak mau!_

Yukari langsung berlari ke kelasnya , tapi—sudah telat , cewek barusan sudah ada di depan pintu kelas bersama Fukui yang berhadapan dengannya , cewek itu menunduk malu-malu dan menyodorkan suratnya . Fukui terlihat tenang-tenang saja , sepertinya dia akan 'menjawab' surat itu nanti . Lalu cewek barusan langsung pergi meninggalkan Fukui sambil senyum-senyum

Fukui yang melihat Yukari berdiri yang tidak jauh dari kelas , dan dia memanggil Yukari

"ngapain berdiri di situ?! Ayo sini!" teriak Fukui sambil melambaikan tangannya , Yukari pun langsung berjalan ke arah Fukui . Yukari mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja , walaupun dia sudah melihat perempuan yang memberi Fukui surat

"hee~ dapat surat lagi ya? ini yang sudah keberapa kali?" tanya Yukari sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya bersama Fukui. benar , Fukui itu sama populernya kayak Himuro , banyak perempuan yang memberinya surat cinta .

"entahlah... ternyata aku ini punya banyak penggemar ya! hahaha" oke , Fukui mulai kepedean tapi kata-katanya memang benar . Yukari dan Fukui sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing , Fukui menghadap kebelakang untuk berbicara dengan Yukari ( ceritanya Fukui itu tempat duduknya di depan Yukari)

"terus? Kamu mau menerima perasaan cewek itu?" tanya Yukari

Fukui menatap surat cinta itu lekat-lekat , kemudian Fukui menghela nafas dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya

"sepertinya enggak deh—lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku sukai" jawab Fukui

***DEG***

"si-siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Yukari sambil terus menenangkan dirinya

Fukui yang awalnya hanya menatap surat cinta itu sekarang menatap Yukari dengan Serius

"kamu" jawabnya singkat

"hah?" Yukari masih belum mengerti . Fukui menghela nafas dan berkata

"Yang aku sukai itu—kamu—Yukari"

*BLUUSH* Yukari blush parah , awalnya dia mau percaya dengan kata-katanya . Tapi begitu mengingat kejadian Fukui mengerjainya ... Yukari langsung berpikir dua kali

* * *

Kejadian Fukui ngerjain Yukari?

_Dulu Fukui pernah bilang ke Yukari . Kalau dia dipanggil ke ruang guru . Yukari pun langsung pergi ke ruang guru , tapi saat di dalam ruang guru dan Yukari bertanya_

_"Saya Kanzaki Yukari .Ada apa saya di panggil ke ruang guru?" Tanya Yukari kepada salah satu Guru . Tapi guru itu hanya kebingungan melihat Yukari_

_"Memangnya siapa yang memanggil kamu?"_

_"Eh? Barusan kata Ken-Fukui , aku dipanggil ke ruang guru..."_

_"Hmm... bentar dulu ya..." guru itu langsung berteriak "apakah diantara kalian ada yang memanggil Kanzaki Yukari kesini?"_

_Tidak ada yang jawab_

_"Gak ada yang manggil tuh . Mungkin temanmu itu salah ngasih tau..."_

_"Be-begitu ya? Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Yukari membungkukkan badanya . Keluar dari ruang guru dan berlari ke kelasnya . Saat sudah sampai di kelasnya Yukari berteriak memanggil nama Fukui_

_"Kensukeee!"_

* * *

Fukui itu orangnya usil . Terkadang suka berbohong , jadi Yukari tidak terlalu percaya dengan kata-kata Fukui barusan . Tapi Yukari juga bingung , dia harus menjawab apa . Yukari ingin sekali mengalihkan permbicaraan -sampai dia melihat ada Wei Liu dan Ookamura melewati kelas Yukari

"Hei , yuka-" Fukui ingin berbicara lagi dengan Yukari, tapi-

"Ryu~! Kenichi~!" Yukari langsung berdiri memanggil nama kedua orang itu . Kedua orang itu pun mencari sumber suara itu . Yukari menyusul mereka berdua meninggalkan Fukui yang barusan ingin berbicara dengannya

"Ada apa Yukari?" Tanya Wei Liu . Yukari hanya merangkul tangan Wei liu dan Ookamura . Tangan sebelah kanan dia pakai untuk merangkul Wei liu dan yang sebelah kiri dipakai untuk merangkul tangan Ookamura yang kekar abis

"I-ikut aku!" Dan membawa mereka pergi

Sedangkan Fukui yang di tinggal sendirian sama Yukari

"Aku di cuekin nih?"

"-padahal barusan aku jujur..." Fukui suka kepada Yukari , bukan suka sebagai teman . Tapi cinta . Dan Fukui cukup yakin kalau Yukari juga menyukainya

.

Yukari membawa Wei Liu dan Ookamura ke cafetaria . Dan curhat tentang Fukui bilang "suka" kepada Yukari . Dan bertanya menurut mereka berdua dia harus bagaimana

"Bukannya itu masalah cewek ya? Kok curhat ke kita sih?" Kata Wei liu menatap datar Yukari . Yukari facepalm

"Justru karena itu! Kalian kan temannya! jadi aku harus percaya gak nih?!" Teriak Yukari Frustasi

"Menurutku ... jangan terlalu percaya dengan kata-katanya... tau kan si Fukui itu orangnya kayak gimana?" Ookamura angkat bicara

"Iya juga sih..."

"Menurutku si Fukui itu memang suka padamu , pertama . Kamu itu dekat banget sama dia , kedua. Dia memanggil kamu dengan nama kecilmu-kamu juga gitu ke dia , ketiga. Kamu atau si Fukui itu suka pulang bersama . Bisa aja dia beneran suka kamu..." jelas Wei Liu panjang dan lebar

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yukari , kamu sendiri suka sama dia kan?" Tanya Ookamura . Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Yukari blush parah

"Ka-kalian sendiri juga tahu kan?! Aku memang suka kepadanya!"

"Kalau memang suka , kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaan kepadanya?" Sahut Wei Liu

"Eh? I-itu...err...AHHH! Mou! Percuma saja aku nanya ke kalian! Aku minta pendapat , kalian malah nanya balik kepadaku!" Yukari langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil marah-marah

"kita salah apaan sih?"

.

Yukari kembali ke kelasnya sambil marah-marah tidak jelas . Dan Fukui yang penasaran dengan Yukari yang marah-marah itu bertanya :

"Kenapa marah-marah begitu?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Oh iya Yukari . Nanti kamu ada latihan volley?"

"Ada- memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak . Kebetulan aku ada latihan basket juga .Aku cuma mau ngajak pulang bareng aja . Nanti aku tunggu ya"

"Err... baiklah"

* * *

*SKIP*

Ternyata latihan basket lebih cepat selesai daripada yang dipikirkan . Entah Masako Araki itu kerasukan apaan nyuruh anak-anaknya untuk pulang saja

"Aku lelah... latihan hari ini sampai disini saja." Begitu katanya

Sekarang para ikemen Yosen sedanh berkumpul di ruang ganti untuk ganti baju .

Tiba-tiba Himuro mengajak Fukui ke suatu tempat

"Fukui mau ikut ke maji burger gak? Ookamura. Wei Liu dan Atsushi ikut kok"

Fukui memasukkan barang-barang nya kedalam tas dan menjawab tawaran Himuro

"Maaf , tapi hari ini aku sudah ada janji akan pulang bersamaa Yukari , jja-ne!" Fukui langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang ganti itu

"Hmm... kayaknya emang bener deh si Fukui suka sama Yukari..." kata Wei Liu sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya

"tapi Yukari itu tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Fukui...hmm..." lanjut Ookamura

"Kalian berdua ngomongin apaan sih~? Udah ah buruan , ayo ke maji burger~"

"Sabar dong Atsushi"

.

Fukui berjalan di koridor sekolah , dia mau menyusul ke ruangan klub voli untuk menjemput Yukari . Saat Fukui sudah sampai di depan ruangan klub voli dan mau mengetuk pintunya . Terdengar dari dalam sana :

"Nee-nee- Yukari-senpai! Yukari-senpai pacaran sama Fukui-senpai ya?"

Yukari yang sedang meminum minuman isotonik itu langsung menyemburkannya

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Soalnya Yukari-senpai dekat banget sih sama Fukui-senpai!"

"Toh . Kalian berdua selalu pulang bersama , apalagi Fukui-senpai selalu menunggu Yukari-senpai kan?"

"So sweeettt!"

"Nggak kok! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

*DEG*

" Dan aku tidak melihatnya sebagai 'pria' kok!" bohong , Yukari berbohong kepada temannya itu agar perasaannya kepada Fukui itu tidak ketahuan . Tapi Fukui yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan klub itu mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Yukari barusan dan Fukui ... perasaan Fukui tersakiti . Ingin sekali Fukui pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi- kakinya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak

"Ngaku aja deh Yukari-senpai~"

"Udah ah! Hentikan pembicaraan ini , pulang yuk!" Yukari langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bergegas ingin cepat-cepat pulang (bersama Fukui)

*klek*

Yukari membelalak-kan matanya saat melihat Fukui diam di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang-susah di deskripsikan yang jelas dari eksprsi Fukui , dia terlihat Marah,Kesal,dan kecewa , dan di saat itu juga Yukari merasa panik .

_Barusan... Kensuke mendengar pembicaraan kita?!_

Dan demi apapun itu , Yukari tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Fukui tapi sudah telat . Fukui sudah terlanjur marah (mungkin) , dia langsung lari meninggalkan Ruangan klub itu

"Kensuke! Matte!"

_Ba...bagaimana ini... Kensuke... dia marah kepadaku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC _

_._

_._

**what the hell is this?! wakakak . fic ini di bikin pas misa lagi macet ide buat lanjutin fic i love my childhood friends , My love  , My new life **

**tenang aja... fic itu masih aktif kok... cuma misa nyicil aja ngetiknya . eeh pas macet ide malah bikin fic ini , bruakakakak *diamuk massa***

**tinggalin 'jejak' gak?! tinggalin gak!? /ngancem/dilempar lucky item midorima/**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE~ *puppy eyes***

**btw , lanjut atau delete? atau nggak di lanjutin? /sama aja sih/**


End file.
